


The Power of Persuasion

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Crack, Detective Rey, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, criminal kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Rey is a Detective investigating Kylo Ren and the First Order, but what happens one night when Rey's on a (disastrous) date and the man she's trying to put behind bars happens to own the place.  Nothing good ;DThis is pure crack :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this crack porn plot mush up.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey twiddles her thumbs as she waits for her date to finish up on a phone call that just couldn’t wait. Her eyes are downcast, watching her thumbs move in her lap when there’s movement and someone sits down in the chair opposite. She plasters a small smile on her face but it quickly turns into a scowl when she sees who’s now occupying her date’s seat.

‘My, my, my what do we have here? Junior Detective Jakken sitting all alone.’ The man smirks, and his dark eyes full of mischief.

‘I am waiting for someone thank you very much, Mr. Ren.’ Rey clips, trying to mask her annoyance at his presence.

‘A date?’

‘A date.’

‘Can’t be much of a date if he’s left you all by yourself.’ Kylo snickers, elbows resting on the edge of the table.

‘He had to take an important phone call, not that it’s any of your business.’ Rey snips, eyes fixed on his and seeing that playful and teasing glint in his eye.

Kylo takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out and shaking his head.

‘No phone call is more important than you, _Detective_.’ He grins, head tilting to the side and Rey simply glares at him, but inside she’s burning up.

‘What do you want Ren?’ Rey grits, trying to get a handle on this rather odd situation.

‘You know what I want.’ He purrs, his voice loaded and it makes Rey’s breath catch in the back of her throat.

‘That is never going to happen.’ She fires back at him, but her own body is betraying her, she can feel the blush forming at the base of her throat.

‘Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.’ Kylo gives her a smug smirk.

Rey scoffs, rolling her eyes and turning her head away, tightening her jaw to stop herself from smiling, because damn him Kylo Ren has this way to make her smile, despite everything he’s done and no doubt will do.

‘Why are you here? I thought dark alleys and underground car parks were more your kind of places.’ Rey snipes as she turns her attention back to him, a smile now playing across her lips.

Kylo grins in reply, his eyes lit up.

‘I always like to keep my eye on how my businesses are doing.’ He retorts and the smile slips from Rey’s face at realization that she’s dining in a First Order affiliated establishment.

‘Oh don’t worry your pretty little head. This place has nothing to do with the First Order.’ Kylo assures her after a chuckle.

‘You’re part of the First Order so this must be part of them too.’ She leans forward and snarls at him, eyes burning with anger.

‘No. I’m not. You know that. I don’t work for the First Order.’ Kylo states.

‘But you still work for Snoke.’ She fires, sitting upright, as her eyes bore into his and her jaw clenches.

‘Yes. I do work for Snoke. But I have nothing to do with the First Order.’ Kylo reiterates his eyes fixed firmly on her face as she breathes heavily through her nose.

‘Excuse me, this chair and _that_  lady are both taken.’ Her date has returned and is now standing just to the side of Kylo.  Rey grimaces at his word of possession.

Rey watches Kylo carefully as he straightens up, taking a deep breath before turning his gaze up to the man next to him.

‘Ah you must be Detective Jakken’s _date_.’ Kylo sneers as he pushes the chair back and rises to his feet, dwarfing the average height man.

‘Yes I am. Who are you?’ The sandy blond haired man demands, straightening up to show no fear.

‘The owner of this fine establishment. And an old associate of Detective Jakken.’ Kylo purrs, his eyes drifting back to Rey’s face and seeing the look of annoyance building in her eyes.

‘Now why don’t I get you a bottle of wine on the house. It’s the least I could do after interrupting your evening.’ Kylo offers, his eyes gleaming as he looks down at Rey and then at her date.

‘Well that would be very generous. Thank you.’ Her date mumbles and Rey can’t help but roll her eyes at his fawning, being suckered into Kylo Ren’s game so easily.

‘Of course.’ Kylo smiles but there’s a devilish glint in his eyes as he casts a final glance at Rey, before sauntering off toward the bar.

While her date sits back down and rambles on about how nice it is to get a free bottle of wine Rey tracks Kylo with her eyes. Watches as he chats, pats backs, enquires and smiles at other patrons. But that is nothing compared to the feeling of blinding jealousy that coils hot and instant through her veins, when she sees the supermodels all vie for his attention as he arrives at the bar. Practically falling over one another to get even a look from him in their direction.

Her eyes are still on him when he turns his head to look over at her table, with that wicked smirk on his pink and pouty lips. Rey gulps hard and shifts uncomfortably in her seat, forcing her attention back to her dinner companion and not the man who has haunted her dreams for the past few years, from the very first moment they met.

The man she has been chasing and hunting at the orders of her Captain as they try to bring down the First Order and Snoke. The man who always seems one step ahead of her at every single turn. The man she grappled with her very first night as a Junior Detective and sliced his face open with a piece of broken glass.

The man who she has learnt so much about during the case and investigation. The man who was targeted by Snoke to be his apprentice when he was still in diapers. The man who turned his back on his family to become a pawn in someone else’s game.

The man she simply cannot get out of her head.  The man she fears she's falling in love with.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o

Rey has had enough. Her date, Pete, Paul, Princeton, Pedro, whatever, she doesn’t care, has been boring her near to death with talk about pie charts, flow charts, graphs and financial data analysis for longer than she dares to remember.

‘Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom.’ She interrupts as she grabs her purse and gets to her feet.

‘Oh, sure. Of course.’ He nods, but still manages to look put out by her interruption.

Rey lets out a long breath as she meanders through the slightly less crowded bar and restaurant toward the toilets. But then impulse takes her legs away and she finds herself at the side of the bar. While the restaurant section is quieting down, the bar is still reasonably busy and Rey uses that fact as a cover for what she she’s about to do.

After quickly and expertly grabbing an expensive looking bottle of brandy from the corner of the bottom glass shelf and two tumblers from right beneath she ducks through the staff only door next to the bar.

She may be a Detective now, but growing up she had to know how to survive and that meant pick pocketing and shoplifting. Something she’s not proud off and will scarcely admit to anyone, but she had to do what she had to do to live. Besides is it really stealing if she’s going to share it with it’s owner?

Rey lets out a shaky breath as her heart hammers in her chest as she looks down the short dimly lit corridor. The décor matches the rest of the establishment – black and silver. Yet Kylo denies he’s First Order, the snicker that escapes from her lips thankfully doesn’t carry as she tiptoes her way along, casting the odd look over her shoulder and hoping not to get caught.

She creeps past a staff room, the door half open and the light on but the room is otherwise empty. She is light on her feet as she passes the storeroom, the door closed. There is only one door left. Kylo Ren’s office.

Rey pauses and takes a deep breath, she’s not sure if she’s out of her mind, but that still doesn’t stop her as she taps on the door with the bottom of the brandy bottle.

‘Come in.’ Kylo’s low voice calls from inside the room and Rey fumbles with the handle, trying not to drop the combination of bottle, glasses and her purse.

She steps confidently into his sparse office. There’s a filing cabinet, some shelves and a desk that Kylo is sat behind. He doesn’t look up, his nose is buried in a book laid out in front of him.

‘What is it?’ He asks, eyes scanning over the page.

‘I thought you might like a drink?’ Rey purrs, and now his eyes fly up, wide and astonished to find her in the doorway to his office holding up a bottle of brandy.

‘Detective?’ He flusters, and Rey can’t hide the small smirk of satisfaction of catching him on the back foot for once.

She kicks the door close with her heel before stepping over and placing the bottle, glasses and her purse down on the corner of his desk as Kylo watches her with amazement.

‘What-what’s going on?’ Kylo croaks before coughing to clear his throat, the tips of his ears turning red as they peek out from beneath his dark hair.

‘Like I said. I thought you might like a drink?’ She repeats her earlier statement as she opens the brandy and pours two glasses.

‘Is this a set up? Have you got a recorder in your purse or are you wearing a wire?’ Kylo asks cautiously, his eyes narrowing as she offers him the glass.

‘No. No set up. No recording, no wire. You can check if you want.’ She gives him her most innocent look and Kylo’s jaw tightens as he lets out a heavy breath through his nose.

‘Don’t tempt me.’ He grits, taking the glass and downing it in one.

‘But what if I like tempting you?’ Rey murmurs, as she settles next to him, her butt only just perching on the edge of his desk as like him, she downs her drink in one.

Kylo slams the tumbler down on the table before reaching across and grabbing the bottle. Only this time he doesn’t pour another glass, he takes a deep swig before wiping the residue from his lips with the back of his hand.

‘It would be a very bad idea, _Detective_.’ He mutters and Rey plucks the bottle from his hand, turning her head to look at him, and waiting for their eyes to meet before taking a slow slip from the bottle.

‘Where’s your date?’ Kylo enquires, his eyes turning a fraction darker and his ears getting redder.

‘Still there.  I guess.’ She smirks as he takes the bottle back off her.

‘You’re not doing a runner are you Detective?’ Kylo snickers as she snatches the bottle out of his hands after he takes a sip.

‘Now why would you think that?’ She quips, smirking from behind the neck of the bottle, and Kylo grins in return.

‘Was he so bad?’

‘Yes. He was going on about financial this and financial that. Blah blah blah.’ Rey huffs and Kylo takes the now half empty bottle from her.

‘Not much different in here I'm afraid.’ He chuckles, glancing down at the accounts book on his desk.

Rey looks over her shoulder down at the book and lets out a chuckle herself.

‘Ah, but you’re better, I mean more interesting company.’ She rambles, her face burning with embarrassment as she bites her lips together and looks down at her feet.

‘Are you drunk Detective?’ Kylo teases a wicked smirk on his lips as he stares up at her.

It’s an honest question. With an equally honest answer. No. No she’s not drunk.

‘No. I’m not.’ She replies as she turns to look at him, their eyes meeting.

The air in the room suddenly goes heavy, too heavy as Rey slowly leans down toward him, licking her lips as the sound of her racing pulse fills her ears.

‘Rey.’ He whispers.

o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one earns the rating and me blushing :D ;D :O

o-o-o-o-o

Their lips collide and at first it’s just the surprised pressing of skin on skin, both sets of eyes open and shocked. Kylo jumps back, his mouth hanging open as he stares at her. His mouth moves as if he wants to say something but she doesn’t let him.

Instead she moves back in, only this time her lips are hungry and press harder as her hand grips the back of his neck and the other the edge of the desk for balance. Kylo is taken back by what she’s doing and takes a moment to respond, but when he does, he does. He kisses her passionately, years of pent up lust and desire for her pouring into the kiss, his lips moving against hers as both his hands cup her head.

Rey doesn’t stop the mix of a growl and a sigh that rattles up from her chest as they kiss with such fervor, lips parting and making way for tongues to touch and explore.

Finally needing air wins out and Rey slowly pulls her lips back, resting her forehead against his, her chest is heaving and her skin feels on fire. Kylo licks his lips and goes to speak, but Rey presses a finger to his lips to silence him.

His face is a picture of worry and devastation when she straightens up, and he pushes the chair back, sliding it over the hardwood floor and again he goes to speak, but again she silences him.

Only this time it’s not with words, or a finger or lips. It’s her pulling the skirt of her dress up and reaching beneath it. Kylo’s eyes watch intently, his mouth hanging open in confused wonder. But his eyes dart back up to her face when he sees her hands pulling her black lace panties down her thighs.

‘Rey. What-what are you doing?’ He whispers, his voice cracking with desire as his cock twitches in his pants.

‘Shhhhh.’ She hushes him, kicking her panties off to the side and looking him in the eye as she hitches her leg over his lap and straddles him.

Kylo’s eyes are utterly dark, wide and bewildered as Rey smirks at him as her nimble fingers undo his black leather belt and then the fastenings on his pants.

‘Rey.’ He croaks and she looks up at him, a shit-eating grin on her face as she opens his fly, fingers deliberately brushing over the large bulge in his pants and making him jolt at the touch.

Kylo’s mouth just hangs open as Rey rather ungracefully shoves her hand down the front of his underwear and Kylo can’t help but buck up into her grip as her fingers wrap around his cock.

Her lips brush over his jaw and her breath is hot on his neck as she strokes him a couple of times. Kylo’s eyes flutter shut and his head tilts back as his fingertips dig into her hips.

‘I’ve wanted you inside of me for so long.’ She whispers into his ear, before nipping his lobe with her teeth and making him groan.

Kylo quickly moves his hands from her hips and pushes his pants and underwear down from his hips and over his butt, leaving them halfway down his thighs. Rey’s eyes widen at the sight of him, it was one thing to feel him in her hand, but to see his cock with her own eyes is another thing entirely.

She looks up and their eyes meet. Kylo takes himself in hand as Rey moves so she’s hovering over him, the skirt of her dress bunched up around her hips. She rests her hands on his shoulders before slowly lowering herself down. Kylo smirks as Rey lets out a whimper as he teases her by rubbing the head of his cock over her clit and folds.

Her face is positively scarlet as he guides his cock into her entrance, feeling how wet she is and making them both let out a loud collective moan. Rey’s eyes water a little as she sinks down onto him, taking him completely to the hilt, groaning the entire way, her brows furrowed, mouth open and toes curling in her heels.

But then she grins as Kylo settles his hands on her hips, his eyes on her face watching for her reaction. She has never felt so full in her life, it’s as if he was made for her and her for him. They fit together completely.

Together Rey lifts up, Kylo’s strong hands helping her a little before she slams back down, making them both let out noisy gasps.

‘I’ve wanted this from the moment I first saw you.’ Kylo pants as Rey rides him, her hips rising and falling at a steady pace as she digs her fingers into his shoulders.

She doesn’t reply with words, instead she cups his jaw and crashes her lips against his. Her fingers moving into his soft and luxurious hair as his hands wander up and down her back.

The feel of her erect nipples trapped in her lace underwear and beneath her dress while rubbing against him is just adding to the sensations that are building within her. But it’s nothing in comparison to Kylo slipping his hand between their bodies and the pad of his middle finger finding her clit. Rey practically screams at the touch.

‘Oh fuck.’ She gasps, ripping her lips from his and resting her head on his shoulder while still rocking her hips.

This gives Kylo opportunity to press hot wet kisses to her cheek, jaw and neck, down toward her half covered, half bare shoulder as he rubs circular motions on her clit.

With Rey pausing, her eyes scrunched closed and her fingers going lax in his hair Kylo let’s his other hand drift from her hip. He squeezes her butt cheek before sliding his fingers down between.

Rey’s breath escapes her as her eyes fly open and her head fires up at the feeling of his finger teasing her butthole. There’s a shit eating grin on Kylo’s face, and a knowing look in his eyes as she stares at him, but he doesn’t cease pleasuring her.

This new and never before felt feeling, sensation is enough to push her to the brink. And with that Rey lets go, her hands grip Kylo’s face and she kisses him as if her life depends on it as she falls fast and hot over the edge. Her whole body trembles as her mind blanks for a moment as she climaxes with a flurry of groans that keep going on and on as Kylo rapidly bucks his hips up against her before hitting release himself.

Rey is tired and spent as she sags against his firm body; her head nestled into his neck, her hot breath on his pale skin as she slowly comes down from her high. Kylo slowly runs his hands up and down her back as he looks down at her, a happy and loving smile on his lips before closing his eyes and resting his head back.

Rey takes a long deep breath before sitting up, her head feeling a little light for a moment but it soon passes. She looks at the man she is still intimately attached too and blushes, biting her lips together.

Her head begins pounding, only now for a different reason. What has she just done?

In a flash of movement she stands up, his now limp cock sliding out of her and making a wet slap sound on his bare thigh, but Rey hasn’t got time to worry about that. Not when she needs to get out of there and fast. She practically falls over herself in her hast as she scrambles off his lap and out of his reach while righting her dress.

‘Rey.’ Kylo blurts as she grabs her purse and dives for the door, panties still discarded on the floor.

He gets to his feet, quickly tucking himself in and loosely doing up his pants as he rushes around the desk after her as she yanks the door open and bolts down the corridor.

‘Rey.’ He calls, but she’s singularly focused on getting out of there, as fast as she possibly can.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the quick fire chapters - hope it was of some light relief for you all :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey isn’t sure if the shame will ever go away. She had sex with a criminal. Yes it was the best sex she’s ever had, but he’s still a criminal. That doesn’t change who he is. Not only that but he's the criminal on her case. Not to mention he's the son of Leia Organa and nephew of Luke Skywalker. How did she get herself into this mess? Mess all of her own making.

She walks head down and arms wrapped around her into the precinct, hoping that no one can tell her shame in an instant.

‘Hey peanut.’ Finn calls from across the bullpen and her face instantly flushes as she glances up.

‘How was the date?’ Her boss Poe enquires from her side, making her jump a fraction.

‘Shit.’ She mutters, stepping quickly over to her desk opposite Finn’s.

‘Aw peanut, never mind eh. They’ll be others.’ Finn encourages smiling warmly at her, but Rey can’t look him in the eye.

‘Where did he take you?’ Poe asks as he leans against the side of her desk.

‘Never mind that.’ Finn blurts looking up at Poe and gesturing toward the office in the corner.

‘Oh yeah, you’ll never guess who’s come in to voluntarily give information about the First Order.’ Poe looks triumphant as Rey slowly looks up at him.

She shakes her head, hands resting around the hot cup of coffee Finn had left for her on her desk.

Just as both Poe and Finn announce who, the door to the office opens and out walks Kylo Ren in the company of his Mother Chief of Detective's, Leia Organa, and his uncle, Major Luke Skywalker.

Rey’s heart all but bursts out of her chest as she stops breathing, her eyes fixed on the tall, dark haired man who she fucked only hours earlier. And they’re heading her way.

‘Captain Dameron, Detectives, as you are aware Mr. Ren has offered information on the First Order. As the investigators on the case, I think it would be best if you conducted the relevant interviews.’ Major Skywalker tells them as Kylo stares down at Rey, that knowing devilish look in his eyes.

‘Of course, Sir. Right away.’ Poe is first to reply, straightening up and nodding at his superior.

‘Finn, why don’t you get…..Mr. Ren a coffee.’ Leia orders and Finn is out of his seat in a flash.

‘Right this way.’ Poe smiles at Kylo and gestures for him to go ahead, but Kylo doesn’t move.

‘After you Captain. Lead the way.’ Kylo snickers, and Leia rolls her eyes and shakes her head as both she and her twin brother walk away.

Poe nods, taking a breath and stepping away. Rey’s eyes are fixed firmly on the coffee mug in her hands as Kylo fishes something out of his pocket. She sees a ball of black lace and lets out a shuddering breath, snatching her panties from his hand.

‘Next time I want to see what goes with them, _Detective_.’ Kylo purrs before heading off after Poe, another shit-eating grin on his face as Rey shoves her panties in her coat pocket, mortified yet naughtily aroused all the same.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought - comments and feedback are like love and I need love right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what? There's another chapter?!! Okay, my brain wouldn't let up with thoughts of this fic so somehow another chapter was formed.
> 
> I'm not promising that it'll be any good or that there will be more after, but it's a possibility, so be warned.
> 
> Thank you so so very much for the awesome and wonderful feedback you guys gave the first four chapters - it was really only intended to be a short fic, but hey here we are :)

o-o-o-o-o

‘What the fuck are you playing at?’ Rey snarls as she grabs Kylo Ren, shoving him part way down the nearest alley and pinning him against the wall, her eyes blazing with anger.

‘Well you’re certainly keen. So rough as well, just the way I like it.’ He taunts, that smug smirk of his on his lips.

Rey ignores his barb, ‘I want to know what the fuck you’re up to Ren.’ Rey hisses, her arm across his chest and her hand on the gun in its holster on her hip.

‘Up to? I’m not up to anything sweetheart.’

‘We have sex once, and the next day you’re here ratting out your own. What gives?’ She spits, eyes full of questioning fury.

Kylo grins down at her as he brushes her arm away and stepping away from the wall. Rey lets him, but her grip tightens on her gun, watching him cautiously.

‘Well you certainly think highly of yourself-‘

‘Ren.’ Rey warns, scowling at him, her jaw set tight.

‘Look I’m sorry to tell you sweetheart, but you don’t have a magical pussy that suddenly made me reevaluate my life, and decide to turn to the good side.’ He snickers and Rey’s skin burns a dark shade of pink.

‘You son of a-‘

‘Ah ah, now you don’t want to go around calling your boss a bitch do you?’ Kylo smirks and Rey scowls angrily, her free hand clenching into a furious fist.

‘You fucking asshole.’ She grits and Kylo continues to smirk with triumph.

‘Now if I recall rightly you rather liked-‘

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ Rey interrupts, knowing exactly where he was going with that comment.

‘You really do have a dirty mouth don’t you?’ Kylo muses, shaking his head.

‘Not as dirty as your mind.’ She fires without thinking and Kylo chuckles.

‘Oh believe me sweetheart you’ve seen nothing, yet.’ Kylo growls, his eyes darkening.

‘I am not your sweetheart.’

‘Whatever you say, _sweetheart_.’ He teases and she snorts angrily.

‘Look, what happened was a mistake. A crazy moment of impulse. And it will never ever happen again. Do you understand?’ Rey states, her voice firm and hard, yet he continues to smirk.

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so.’

‘Well in that case. I’d really like to get to work.  If you don’t mind that is?’ Kylo quirks his eyebrows, satisfied that he’s wound her up enough.

‘I’m not stopping you.’ Rey replies petulantly, a pout forming on her lips.

Kylo steps forward, crowding into her personal space, his eyes looking down at her after glancing down the alley to see if anyone’s watching. Rey’s breath catches in the back of her throat as she tries to appear cool and calm to him.

He raises a hand and brushes his knuckles down her cheek as he lets out a heavy breath. Rey’s heart skips a beat; it’s a tender gesture, too tender for him. He leans down, his breath hot of her ear.

‘You’re rather beautiful when you're angry, you know that?’ He purrs before surprising her with a kiss to her cheek before he quickly steps away, her whole mind blanks out with shock.

By the time Rey’s brain re-starts and she turns around Kylo Ren is gone and she’s alone in the alley.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat at her desk toying with her cell. She takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She bites the corner of her bottom lip.

‘Hey you okay peanut? You seem a little tense?’ Finn enquires as he perches on the edge of her desk, brows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

‘Huh? Oh yeah, fine. Fine.’ She grumbles a reply, placing her cell down on her desk.

‘So that was a surprise wasn’t it? Kylo Ren turning informant. Of course he got the cushiest of deals though. Full immunity. But then again why am I surprised? He was never going to give anything up if it didn’t work to his advantage, was he?’ Finn prattles more to himself than her.

Rey is staring down at her cell, not really listening to Finn.

‘I wonder why he did it though? I mean, what, did he just wake up this morning and think, “oh I know, today I’m going to turn on my own organization and become a snitch”, I don’t think so.’ Finn rambles on and Rey continues to only vaguely listen.

‘Rey? Rey?’ Finn nudges her calf with his foot and her eyes dart up to his face.

‘Are you alright? You’ve been distracted ever since he came in. Don’t let him get to you.’

‘What? I’m not. I-I, uh. He’s not got to me. I’m just……’ Rey trails off as her cell illuminates with an incoming message and she has to fight the smirk off her lips when she sees who it’s from.

She snatches it up off the desk and Finn’s eyes narrow as he sees her reaction.

‘Sorry am I keeping you from something?’ He snickers with a smirk on his face as Rey punches in her passcode.

‘What? No, sorry. Sorry. What were you saying?’ Rey apologises as she places her cell into her lap, screen face down.

Finn sighs, shaking his head.

‘It doesn’t matter. Clearly you’ve got other things on your mind than Kylo Ren.’ Finn shrugs, as he gets to his feet and steps away, utterly unaware that Kylo Ren is indeed on her mind, but in a completely unprofessional way.

‘Finn.’ Rey calls, half out of her chair as he looks back at her over his shoulder.

‘It’s okay Rey. Answer your message. It’s obviously important.’ He replies, as he gets further away from her across the bullpen.

Rey drops back down into the chair and sighs as she grips her cell tightly, slowly turning it back up so she can see the screen. A small knowing smile appears on her lips at the sight of Kylo Ren’s code name.

From: Matt

‘I'll be there sweetheart.’

She doesn’t even fight the smirk that forms on her lips, her eyes scanning around to see if anyone’s paying her any attention before replying with her address and a time to meet.

A plan has formed in her mind. A little revenge shall we say for him and his overall arrogant, smug and self-satisfied attitude.

Now Rey’s smirk is positively wicked.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings :D:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's revenge is a dish best served.......

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slowly peels off her purple top and tosses it off the side of the bed. Her eyes are twinkling and her face is flush with her arousal as Kylo grips her hips, pulling her down onto his crotch and making sure that she can feel his erection beneath her.

Kylo smirks at her, admiring the black lace bra that matched the panties he’d returned to her earlier after their illicit bunk up in his office.

‘Nice. I like it.’ He grins, his eyes drinking in the sight of her modest bust. Rey blushes self consciously, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Kylo takes note of her downcast eyes and smiles to himself before rising up. One hand snakes around Rey’s back and unhooks her bra with ease, as the other remains on her hip, fingers squeezing.

His lips latch onto her neck, gently sucking and Rey lets out a contented groan. Her eyes roll into the back of her skull, and her lids flutter close as she grinds down, making Kylo grunt hot against her skin.

Her hands settle on his shoulders as Kylo trails his lips down from her neck to her chest, as he yanks her bra off her shoulders, pulling the material away from her adequate pert breasts.

Rey drops her hands as he whips away her bra, throwing it across the room, his eyes on her face, seeing her drag her teeth over her bottom lip as she gets lost in the feeling.

He smirks with self-satisfaction that he’s put that look on her face, but he wants to see more. Needs to see more. He wants to see her completely undone because of him. So he leans down and takes a nipple between his teeth, the tip of his tongue teasing the bud and making Rey gasp. Her eyes firing open as she looks down, arching into him.

She’s panting as he teases her, her hands finding their way into his hair, tugging almost violently on the dark strands and her mind forgetting her plan.

Kylo’s hands are splayed across her back, his thumbs brushing over her ribs and Rey continues to grind against his erection. She yanks on his hair, pulling his head back and they share a charged look, both sets of eyes are dark, pupils blown and full of lusty hunger.

They meet halfway in an almost desperate sloppy kiss, all clashing teeth and tongues. Rey presses her weight down against him, her sensitive nipples rubbing against his bare chest and making her let out a small whimper.

Kylo wraps his arms around her waist as he lowers back against the bed, his head resting against the pillows. They continue making out, Rey’s one hand loosens out of his hair and presses against the side of his face as she kisses him fiercely.

His fingertips lightly run up her spine, making Rey let out a shuddering breath as her body trembles at his touch. Kylo’s hands settle on Rey’s butt, firmly squeezing and his fingers pushing beneath the material of her panties.

Rey lets out a groan and bites down on Kylo’s full bottom lip and he lets out a growl, his eyes fluttering open to look up into her hazel eyes, so full of light and mischief.

She leans back in and kisses him passionately, needing to distract him as her hand grabs his wrist and pulls it up over his head. Kylo doesn’t even seem to notice as her other hand slides under the pillow and retrieves a set of handcuffs. Nor does he react when she quickly snaps it onto his wrist and lifts it toward the metal frame of her bed.

Now his eyes fire open and his arm jerks, but Rey is faster as she quickly locks the other cuff around the metal. Kylo rips his mouth away from her, his eyes wide with panic as he looks up to his trapped wrist.

‘What the fuck Rey?’ He stammers, breathless and startled as he glares at her.

Rey seizes on his distraction and snaps a second set of cuffs around his other wrist. But this time he tenses his arm, resisting her as she tries to pull his arm up over his head to join the other.

‘What are you doing?’ He snaps, jerking his hips and trying to fight her off.

‘Stop.’ She grits, using all her weight to push his arm up above his head, and at first he resists but then he seems to give up, allowing her to do what she wants.

She locks the cuff around the frame and grins triumphantly as Kylo looks cautiously up at his trapped wrists. But when he turns his eyes back on her she sees a glimmer of fear and her brows furrow with confusion. But she doesn’t say anything.

Rey leans forward and captures his lips in a slow passionate kiss that at first he tries to resist, but he gives in. Her hands gently paw his hair, before she drags her lips over his jaw, his chin and then down to his neck.

Kylo close his eyes and titls his head back, giving her better access and she greedily accepts, sucking and nibbling on his exposed pale flesh. Knowing that she’s leaving her mark. A mark she continues to make as she moves down his torso. Littering his chest and abdomen with small bruises until she reaches his waistband.

Rey looks up over his heaving chest, to find him looking back at her, his eyes are positively black, as he pulls against his restraints, desperate to touch her.

‘Rey, please.’ His voice cracks with desperation, and if Rey were a weaker woman it’d work, but she needs to do this. He needs to learn his lesson.

She shakes her head and he lets out a feral growl, his teeth showing and his legs kicking, but not hard enough to hurt her. He doesn’t want that, no he just wants to fuck her. Badly.

‘Rey.’ His voice is harsher now, but still Rey resists.

She leans over and kisses the bulge trapped beneath his jeans and Kylo’s hips buck by their own accord as he lets out a mix of a moan and curse. With nimble fingers she undoes his belt, then his fly and aggressively yanks his jeans and underwear down, freeing his erection.

Their eyes lock as Rey grips his cock and sinks her mouth down over the head. Kylo bucks his hips, but Rey presses her weight down against his legs as she swirls her tongue around the tip, mixing together spit and pre-cum. Kylo groans with pleasure and his eyes flutter close as he rests his head back against the pillows.

But then the feeling of Rey’s mouth around his cock is gone, as is her weight against his thighs. His eyes fire open as his head jolts up to find Rey standing at the foot of the bed, her eyes wide and whole body flush.

‘Rey!’ He yelps as she scrambles around the room, grabbing her top off the floor; her pants were discarded in the living room earlier. Kylo yanks so hard on the cuffs that the whole bed shakes and shifts a few inches.

Rey backs out the door, watching Kylo struggle and rage, shouting and cursing.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, the response so far has been incredible and largely inspired me to come up with more chapters :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revenge continues or does it???

o-o-o-o-o

Rey downs her shot of whiskey, needing some Dutch courage for what she’s going back to. She exhales slowly and loudly as she steps off the stool at the bar.

She’s been in the bar, just down the street from her apartment for the best part of an hour, slowly drinking two glasses of white wine, after first necking a shot of vodka to settle her jittering nerves when she arrived.

‘You okay miss?’ The bartender enquires gently and Rey forces a smile to her lips as she nods, ‘Yeah, fine. Thanks.’

‘Okay. Well you have a good night. Get home safe.’ The middle-aged man smiles warmly as he dries a glass with a dishcloth, and Rey smiles in reply.

Rey takes a deep breath as she forces her legs to carry her through the bar and out into the street. The cold night air hits her and she shudders, wrapping her arms around her middle in comfort and warmth.

She takes another deep breath before heading back to her building. Her mind is racing over thoughts of what she might find. Will Kylo be furious? No doubt. Will he have escaped? Incredibly unlikely. Are they even? She guesses so. She hopes so.

As Rey walks she undoes her usual three-bun style and splits her hair into low pigtails, needing to keep her trembling hands occupied despite the short distance.

The corridor is quiet as she approaches her front door. On her way out she could hear the angry thudding of her bed as Kylo struggled to get free. But now it’s silent. Rey chews on her bottom lip as she retrieves her keys from her jacket pocket.

Rey is breathing heavily and her hand is shaking as she unlocks the front door. She half expects to hear Kylo shouting the moment the door creaks open, but there’s nothing, not a single noise. Perhaps he really has somehow managed to get free? Her eyes widen at the thought. But that’s silly, he’s not Houdini.

She closes the door behind her and heads across the living room to her bedroom, gulping down the lump that’s formed in her throat. Rey slowly drags her eyes up toward the bed as she stops in the doorway.

Kylo is exactly where she left him. Cuffed to her bed with his jeans and underwear around his thighs. His chest is rising and falling steadily and his erection is long gone. His eyes are closed and his face looks surprisingly contented, like he’s asleep.

‘Ky-Kylo?’ Rey croaks, her voice weak and trembling and she hates herself for sounding that way.

Kylo’s eyes slowly open as he takes a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling.

‘I guess this was some sort of petty little game? Revenge for something that I apparently did?’ He asks sounding tired, disappointed and resigned.

Rey blushes, biting her bottom lip as she realizes how pathetic her revenge plan really was. She wanted revenge for what exactly?

Because he discreetly slipped her panties back, rather than let the whole precinct know what happened between them.

Because he insulted her a little when no one could hear? She’s a Police Detective for Maker’s sake; insults are part of the day job. Yet his words upset her, why? She doesn’t want to contemplate why, because the truth is terrifying.

‘I’m-I’m sorry.’ She squeaks, eyes fixed on the floor.

‘I’d like to go home now. I think you’ve held me prisoner long enough, _Detective_.’ Kylo snipes, still refusing to look at anything apart from the ceiling, his voice despondent.

‘I-I, you weren’t.’ She stammers, feeling a little stung by his claim that she’d held him prisoner. But she has, hasn’t she?

‘Now. _Detective_.’ Kylo hisses.

So they’re back to that then. Detective and criminal. Her heart plummets with disappointment.

‘Sure.’ She mutters walking over to the bed, looking at him just lying there, looking far too calm and collected. There’s a tension in the air between them. Rey can feel it in her bones and it sets her on edge.

He’s simply too calm. She knows all about Kylo Ren’s vicious and unpredictable temper, perhaps she should have thought of that before she did this. Too late now though, she’s got to deal with the fall out.

Rey braces herself as she takes the key out of the top drawer of her nightstand, and leans over to unlock his wrist. She peels the metal cuff away and suppresses her tiny gasp when she sees the red-circled mark left on his pale skin.

Kylo whips his arm down with a shake to get the circulation going, as she hurries around the bed to the other side. He awkwardly pulls up his underwear as she releases his other wrist, again leaving him with a red bracelet as a memento.

The moment his wrist is free Rey scurries back toward the window, arms over her chest and eyes watching his every move. Kylo sits up, shaking his arms out to alleviate the numbness and get the blood pumping again into his hands.

Rey is holding her breath, waiting for the explosion, but it doesn’t come. Instead Kylo shuffles off the bed, pulling his jeans up and straightening himself out before half doing up his shirt with his still numb fingers.

Kylo takes a deep breath, his eyes drifting close and his back to her. He can’t look at her right now. He’s still too angry, it’s coiling deep within him, fighting to get out and be unleashed. And it will, oh how it will.

But not here. Not with her.

Instead he walks out of her bedroom without as much of a sideways glance at Rey, who is hiding in the corner. Kylo’s eyes are solely focused on the door and then beyond.

Rey lets out her breath when she hears the front door close, her whole body sagging from a mix of relief and disappointment. A little part of her wanted his temper, his anger. She deserved it.

o-o-o-o-o

A banging on her front door jolts Rey from her slumber. She lets out a frustrated groan, her mind foggy with sleep as she rolls over and squints at the digital clock – 2.47. She lets out a huff while throwing the covers off.

She grabs her gun from the nightstand drawer, and weaves through her apartment in the relative dark. Some light coming in from the moonlight that streams in through the windows, painting everything in an eerie pale colour.

The banging continues, but it’s softened a little as she approaches the door, gun in hand, ready to be used if needs must. She creeps along the wall, her footsteps light and soundless. She reaches the door and takes a quick peep through the spyhole.

Rey’s eyebrow fires up in surprise to see Kylo Ren standing the other side of her front door, his hands either side of it, gripping the frame. Her heart starts hammering in her chest, what should she do?

‘Rey, open the door.’ He snaps through the wood, sounding angrier than he did before.

She takes a deep breath, tightening her grip on her gun and quickly unbolting and unlocking the door. Her hand is trembling as she reaches for the handle, and after another deep calming breath she opens it.

Before she can even say anything he’s on her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad :S


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad crack continues - still with minimal plot (basically there isn't really one) - hope you enjoy it all the same!!!!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, support and kudos' :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey only just has time to let out a little squeaking squeal as Kylo is on her, his hands grabbing her shoulders and his lips slamming into hers. He shoves her back into her apartment, and she almost stumbles over her own feet.

Kylo kicks the front door shut behind him and with a swift pivot of their bodies Rey finds herself pressed against it, and Kylo Ren pressed against her.

The hungry, desperate clash of lips ends with them both gasping for breath as Kylo steps away, his eyes dark and wild. Rey’s chest is heaving as she stares at him, her whole body trembling. She licks her lips tasting the alcohol he’s been drinking on them – whiskey, but also blood.

He’s not just been drinking, he’s been fighting as well given the bloody lip and nose and the developing black eye. 

‘What-what the hell Kylo?’ Rey pants, leaning back against the door using it as support while she catches her breath.

He looks at her, his breath coming out in rapid yet shallow puffs and she is sure she sees shame flit across his face.

‘I’m-I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.’ He mumbles, running a hand through his hair and Rey spots swollen knuckles.

‘No. You shouldn’t.’ Rey snaps.

Her hands flex and she realizes that her gun is still in her grip, and Kylo notices it too, his eyes widening even further if that’s possible, as he takes a step back, his hands rising slightly in retreat.

‘And I shouldn’t have done what I did either.’ She quickly states as the air between then crackles in a mix of desire and fear.

Kylo is breathing hard as he stares at her, a look in his eyes that is positively animalistic. Like he wants to devour her. As if she’s compelled, Rey drags her eyes up his body. Noting the dirt on his jeans around the knees, the tear on the sleeve of his black jacket and his general disheveled appearance.

Their eyes lock and Rey’s thumb presses against the safety of her gun; making sure it’s on before the weapon drops to the floor with an echoing thump. 

Kylo only needs a large single step before he’s again on Rey, pulling her into his arms and kissing her like a he’s a drowning man and she’s an oasis. 

Rey kisses him back with the same ferocity, her fingers snaking through his wild hair and her legs wrapping around his waist, with only a little assistance from his wandering hands that settle on her butt.

He pushes her back against the wall and she lets out a small grunt, her eyes opening as Kylo kisses along her neck.

‘Take me to bed.’ She whispers in his ear and he pauses, pulling back to look her in the eye. 

Rey’s heart flutters with anxiety, worried he’s about to reject her for what she did. That he’s about to get his own back and reject her when she wants him badly. But he doesn’t. Instead he does as she requests and carries her to the bedroom, and over to the bed; dropping her down onto the mattress. 

She’s wearing just a pair of tiny shorts and a vest, her hair still in the low pigtails as she looks up the length of him. Kylo pulls off his jacket, then his belt. Off goes his shirt, and his shoes are kicked off and skitter across the floor.

Rey’s eyes are wide and watching, drinking in the sight of the man before her. The criminal that she has spent so long trying to put behind bars; the man who is risking it all to help rid the city of a terrible menace, a menace he is part of. The man who has become her lover.

Kylo slowly undoes the fly of his jeans, watching her. Seeing her flush get darker with his every movement, her already swollen lips get bitten some more, and her nipples pebble through her thin white vest as she leans back on her elbows.

He rids himself of his jeans, socks and then his black underwear, leaving him naked and her fairly clothed. Rey smirks at the sight, her eyes travelling over the hard planes of his chest, seeing even in the faint light the smattering of small bruises she gave him earlier, mixed with some new purple-blue ones to his ribs and shoulder.

Rey’s lips open as Kylo drops to his knees in front of her legs, and she instinctively brings them together. But his large hands are quickly on her thighs, roaming upwards toward her red shorts. 

Kylo slips his fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts and panties and begins to pull. Rey lifts her hips, allowing him to peel them off and down her thighs, over her knees and down to her ankles, before discarding them somewhere on the floor.

She bites her lips together as Kylo grips her hips and drags her toward him a little. Rey places her heels on the edge of the bed, as she lays flat against the mattress. Her eyes scrunch together when she feels his hands on her legs, moving them further apart. 

Kylo breathes in the scent of Rey’s arousal, his eyes transfixed by her pussy, perhaps it is magical after all, to have captivated him like this. He closes his eyes for a moment, calming his racing heart.

Rey is holding her breath as she waits for Kylo to do something, fear is dancing at the edge of her mind, fear that this will be the moment he gets even with her, and leaves her wet and wanting like she had with him. But that doesn’t happen.

Because her whole body quivers at the feel of his tongue licking at her folds, and she lets out a loud gasp as her eyes fire open and her hips bucking up, but they are quickly pinned down.

Rey closes her eyes and her chest slightly rises up off the bed as Kylo licks, kisses and nips her folds, before parting them with his fingers. She turns her head to the side, eyes fluttering open as she looks out the window and up at the twinkling stars in the distance, while biting down on her pointer finger as he slides a finger inside her. 

She isn’t even quiet when the groan escapes her lips. And it only gets louder and more breathless when his mouth finds her clit, his lips wrapping around the engorged bud and his tongue teasing it.

Her free hand moves to his head, fingers lacing through his hair and her fingernails drag across his scalp, not even caring about causing him pain, not when she’s feeling such pleasure. Kylo lets out a throaty moan, burying his face into her pussy a little more and pushing a second finger into her. Fucking her with his mouth and fingers - thrusting, licking, nipping and sucking at her with such hunger and complete satisfaction.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I’m……I’m gonna………oh….fuck…..Oh…..oh…..fuck…..I’m gonna…..cum….’ Rey pants, rocking her hips against his face as her upper body rises up off the bed. Her skin is shining with a slight sheen of sweat, and her hands curl into fists, one still in his hair and the other gripping the covers.

Kylo smirks as he feels her cum around his fingers, her pussy quivering beneath his lips as she lets out a loud and lengthy groan. Rey sags back down against the bed panting and her body feels like jelly and her mind blanks out for a second.

Her hand falls from Kylo’s hair and he pulls his face back, his lips, chin and nose glossed with her juices, his face flush and pupils completely blown. He presses light kisses to her hot skin as he crawls up her body, pushing her vest up with his hands as he goes.

Rey’s eyes are closed as she steadies her breathing, but she lets out little mewls, whines and whimpers in reply to each of his kisses. When Kylo reaches her breasts he pushes the fabric up over them, snorting softly from the nose as he looks at her erect nipples. He drags his teeth over his bottom lip before practically pouncing on one.

Rey gasps and her eyes fire open as Kylo sucks hungrily on her one nipple as his thumb rubs over her other. She squirms beneath him, escaping from him, her body so sensitive from her orgasm. But his lips chase her the short distance she travels up the bed, her head resting back against the pillows.

Kylo presses hot wet kisses to her collarbone and then her neck, before finding her lips and she can taste her arousal on them and his tongue and it makes her moan wantonly. Rey bucks her hips when she feels his erection brush against her pussy, still feeling the aftermath of her orgasm. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down flush against her as they kiss passionately. Kylo’s hips grind against her and his erection rubs against her folds, desperate to slip inside.

He pulls her legs up over his hips as he breaks their kiss, both of them panting for breath and already looking completely gone. He reaches down between them, holding himself up on his elbow and takes his erection in hand.

Their eyes lock together despite the darkness as Kylo guides his cock into her. But his first thrust is only shallow and she lets out a frustrated growl, she wants him fully, not teasing her like this, as he does it again. 

She’s about to complain when Kylo slams into her, making her breath leave her chest. A smirk spreads across his lips and Rey rolls her eyes at his smug satisfaction.

Kylo shifts so he’s holding himself up on both elbows, his fingers idly toying with her hair as he thrusts slowly into Rey. His breath is hot on her cheek before Rey captures his lips for a long, sensual kiss. 

Rey’s hands have made their way back into Kylo’s hair as he continues to pump into her, his pace speeding up a little, especially when she starts to lift her hips to meet his thrusts. He pulls her thighs higher, so her knees are level with his ribs, and he grunts and groans on top of her, face flush and eyes completely dark.

She can feel her orgasm building; it burns through her veins like fire and her eyes rolls back into her skull, mouth hanging open and fingernails scraping across Kylo’s skin.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He gasps, falling toward his own release and pulling at her thigh, hitching it higher and higher.

‘Fuck, fuck. Oh fuck. Oh Kylo. Oh fuck. Kylo!’ Rey pants, sensations rapidly pooling in her pussy as she hits her peak.

The feel of Rey’s inner walls contracting around his cock sends Kylo falling over the edge and he cries out her name as he buries himself deeply into her, climaxing inside of her.

After a few long breaths to regain himself, Kylo withdraws before rolling onto his back next to her, both of them staring up at the ceiling. Rey takes a deep breath before shuffling to crawl beneath the covers. Kylo watches out of the corner of his eye, before slowly sitting up.

Kylo climbs off the bed and Rey watches him as she wraps the covers around her chest. He picks up his underwear and pulls them on, casting occasional glances at Rey who’s biting her lips together.

‘You can stay, if you want, that is.’ She mumbles, adverting her eyes as Kylo pauses.

There’s a long moment of silence but then he continues to move, grabbing his jeans.

‘Don’t go,’ Rey yelps and Kylo pauses as Rey blushes, looking down at the bed covers.

‘I-I I want you to stay.’ She croaks, eyes flitting up to meet his and he hides his smirk.

‘Okay.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it's not too shit


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response to this crack fic with minimal plot :D :D
> 
> Here's your next instalment, all I can say is these two just can't get enough of one another ;D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes; the sunlight is just starting to peek through the window and caress her face. She wiggles her nose and purses her lips before burying her face into the pillow.

But then a featherlike touch registers in her mind and her brows furrow as her eyes flutter open. She turns her head to look over her shoulder and feels a hand run across her lower back.

‘Morning.’ Kylo murmurs, leaning over and kisses her spine. Rey shudders from the tender gesture, her eyes widening with surprise. She’d half expected to find him gone when she woke up.

‘Hey.’ Rey croaks, a blush forming high on her cheekbones as she shifts, lying on her front, holding herself up on her elbows and forearms.

‘You should call in sick.’ Kylo mumbles between kissing up her back and running his hand up her side. Rey breathes deeply, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the pillow. Falling into the moment.

Kylo shifts so he’s over her, brushing her hair aside and nibbling the skin at the curve of her neck and shoulder.

‘Wh-why?’ She whispers, her whole body trembling from his touch, from the feel of his weight pressing against her.

‘So I can fuck you. Over and over and over again.’ He purrs into her ear, nipping her earlobe and Rey lets out a gasp, her back arching up against him.

Kylo takes the opportunity of the created space between Rey and the mattress to slip his hand between her thighs. His middle finger rubbing over her clit and folds and making her let out a small groan and her eyes flutter close.

‘I can’t. I have a criminal organization to bring down.’ She mutters turning her head and Kylo kisses her deeply.

‘I’m meant to be keeping my eye on this informant.’ Rey continues when Kylo breaks the kiss, leaving her a little breathless and her heart pounding as she opens her eyes.

‘Oh I think you’re doing a pretty good job with that.’ Kylo whispers, his finger sliding into her, making Rey press her butt against his crotch.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ He smirks as Rey lets out a whimper, rocking her hips against him.

Kylo sits back, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto all fours. He then teases her, running the tip of his cock between her butt cheeks and over her folds and clit.

‘Ren.’ Rey pants, tugging at her own hair and pressing her forehead into the pillow.

He snickers before slowly easing into her, taking his time and relishing the throaty groans she lets out with each slight push.

‘Fuck Kylo.’ She gasps, her fingers digging into the pillow as he hits that spot inside of her.

‘Do you like that?’ He growls, teeth clenched.

‘Uh huh.’

‘Yeah?’ He asks with clear self-satisfaction in his voice.

‘Fuck yes.’ She gasps; gripping whatever her hands can reach.

‘Are you gonna go to work?’

‘Are you gonna stop me?’ She murmurs as he continues to fuck her.

‘Only if you want me to. Do you want me to?’ He asks breathlessly.

‘Yeah, I want you to.’ She groans, closing her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip and Kylo snickers to himself.

‘Oh, I’m going to sweetheart. I’m going to.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey Poe. Um, look I’m not going to make it into work today. I’m not feeling too good, hopefully it’ll just be a twenty-four hour thing and I’ll be back tomorrow.’ Rey lies, her stomach churning with guilt as she paces around her living room in nothing more than Kylo’s black shirt she picked up off the floor and a pair of panties.

She chews nervously on her bottom lip as she listens to Poe tell her that he hopes she feels better soon and reeling off a bunch of advice.

‘Okay, thank you Poe. I’ll do that.’ Rey nods as she watches as Kylo walks into the living room in just his tight black boxer briefs and a looks of mischief on his face.

She’s just hung up the call when he grabs her from behind, making her let out a yelp and lifting her off her feet. She grips his wrists and kicks her legs a little, giggling in delight as he carries her back into the bedroom.

‘We’re not done yet.’ He smirks as he drops her down on the bed and she turns over to face him.

‘You’re a naughty little liar. And liars are punished.’ He chuckles and Rey scoots up the bed, eyes wide and a grin on her face.

‘Oh yeah. And how do liars get punished huh?’ She teases, feigning innocence, enjoying the sight of Kylo kneeling on the end of the bed, his hair wild and his eyes just as dark.

‘They get cuffed.’ He growls as he crawls up the bed toward her. Rey’s heart skips a beat and her breath catches in her throat. She fears he’s still angry about what happened.

She bites her lips together, gulping in anticipation, but she’s not scared, not really. In fact she quite likes the idea of being cuffed and relinquishing complete control, even if it is to a man like Kylo Ren. But he’s quickly gone beyond what he was to her, now he’s something completely different.

‘Can I cuff you to the bed Rey?’ Kylo asks, his voice gruff and his eyes so open and honest as he lightly caresses her ankles with his fingers.

She’s taken back at first, surprised that he’s even asked. Rey licks her lips and takes a deep breath before nodding. A wicked smirk spreads across Kylo’s face and he leans over and grabs the two sets of cuffs off the nightstand, before settling back on his haunches.

‘Are you absolutely sure?’ He enquires, giving her far more control than she aforded him when the roles were reversed.

‘Yes.’ She whispers, her voice sounding husky even to her own ears.

Kylo smiles and shuffles back down the bed, to giver her room to lie down. Rey moves to lie down before spreading her arms out above her head. Kylo looms over her as he cuffs each wrist to the bedframe, stopping to look down at her and kissing her deeply.

Rey’s wrists strain against their restraints, desperate to touch him. To run her fingers through his hair. Kylo smiles down at her, to reassure her about her decision. He sits back on his ankles and reaches behind him, retrieving a black tie. Rey’s jaw slackens and her eyes widen.

‘Is that…is that my ceremonial tie?’ She mumbles looking at the tie that forms part of her ceremonial Detective uniform.

Kylo nods as he steps off the bed and stands next to her and their eyes meet.

‘Are you okay with this?’ He enquires, pulling the tie taunt between his hands, slight trepidation on his face as she stares at the tie.

‘Ye-yes.’ Rey croaks, her arousal ramping up another level that she didn’t have a clue existed.

Kylo blindfolds her, pressing a reassuring kiss to her lips before climbing back onto the bed. He knows what he’s doing as he kisses down her neck, along her collarbone, pushing his shirt down for access.

He sits back and in one effortless move he rips his shirt open and a few buttons scuttle across the room as Rey gasps. He looks greedily down at her heaving bare chest, her small bust now spread because of her arm position. But Kylo doesn’t care as he pounces on her, kissing and touching her breasts and nipples.

Licking, kissing, nipping and worshiping them and making Rey squirm. Making her rub her thighs together and wriggle beneath him. What she’s feeling is like nothing before, her other senses have never been so heightened.

‘Kylo.’ She pants, tugging against her handcuffs.

He trails kisses and licks down her torso, his fingers dragging down her sides. Rey grips the cuffs, pulling as she moves her head around, but seeing nothing.

Kylo pauses at the band of her white lace panties, lightly running his fingers over the skin right above. He presses a hot kiss to her navel as he pulls her panties down, quickly removing them entirely.

Rey whimpers as Kylo pushes her legs apart and settles between them, hitching her up into his lap so the fly of his underwear rubs against her wet pussy. Rey greedily grinds her hips, desperate for friction and Kylo grunts.

His eyes are transfixed by her body, the way she moves her hips to rubs against him, the slight bounce of her breasts and the way she drags her teeth over her bottom lip. It soon becomes too much for him to take.

He shuffles back a little, much to Rey annoyance as she lets out a cross between a huff and a growl. He practically rips his underwear in his rush, shoving them down his thighs, before awkwardly kicking them both off while still trapped by Rey’s legs.

Kylo slots himself back between her thighs, much to Rey’s relief as she sighs contentedly, a small smile playing on her lips. He bucks his hips up, rubbing his erection against her folds and Rey moans with pleasure.

She continues to rub herself against his cock, feeling the sensations building in her lower body, her legs starting to tremble. But Kylo stills her hips with his hands, lifting her a little and pushing his erection into her.

Again he’s transfixed by her, as he slowly thrusts into her despite the urges in his own body to move faster, to take her quicker, to fuck her harder. He wants to experience this moment, before their worlds consume them again and she becomes Detective Jakken again and he goes back to Kylo Ren, the criminal.

Rey’s breath is coming out in shallow pants as he fucks her, the cuffs pinching her skin and she knows that she’ll have red marks to match his by the time they’re finished. But she frankly doesn’t care, not right now. Her body feels like it’s about to explode, and the sensations and pleasures she’s feeling are all she cares about.

Kylo shifts, slipping out of her as he withdraws his whole body from her. Lowering her onto the bed and Rey panics.

‘Kylo?’ She yelps, her voice breathless as her head moving around frantically.

‘Shhhhhhh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. Just changing things up.’ He murmurs as he rubs his aching back before his muscles start to cramp.

He’s about to climb on top of her when there’s a knock on the front door.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too rubbish :s
> 
> And who is that knocking at the door? As if we don't know ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sparing your time to read this crack porn with minimal plot fic - it's great :D

o-o-o-o-o

‘What-what was that?’ Rey mutters as Kylo pauses looking over his shoulder through the open door and into the living area.

‘Are you expecting anyone?’ He enquires, brows furrowing a little.

‘REY.’ Finn calls through the door, knocking once again.

‘Fuck.’ Rey snaps, jerking hard against the cuffs and trying to shift the tie from her eyes.

‘Just ignore it.’ Kylo replies, shrugging as he places his hands on her knees.

‘Kylo get off me. Let me go.’ Rey hisses, still struggling to get free.

‘Why? Just ignore it.’ He huffs, pushing at her knees, but Rey tenses her legs.

‘REY.’ Finn calls again, knocking louder.

‘I can’t. He’s got a-‘ Rey yelps, her pulse racing with fear and panic.

‘REY I’M COMING IN.’ 

‘….key.’ She bleats meekly and now Kylo panics. 

While the idea of those in Rey’s life knowing about them thrills him in a rather malicious triumphant smug sort of way, he’d sooner they don’t find out like this. With her tied to the bed and him with a raging hard on, they’d surely get the wrong idea.

He dives off the bed and slams the bedroom door shut as he hears keys being inserted into the front door. 

‘REY.’ Finn continues to call as he unlocks the front door.

Kylo dashes back over to the bed, and quickly pulls the tie off her head as they hear the front door open.

‘Get the key.’ She orders lowly, eyes wide and panic-ed as she grips the cuffs, hearing voices inside her living room.

Kylo hurries around the bed and grabs the key. 

‘Rey are you in?’ Now they hear Poe’s voice and two lots of footsteps.

Kylo unlocks the first cuff and Rey pulls her arm down. He leans across her, his erection nudging her shoulder as he un-cuffs her. The moment her wrist is free she rolls off the bed, ripping his shirt off as she scrambles across the room to the door.

‘Rey? Are you okay? We’re coming in.’ Poe says through the door as she pulls her dressing gown over her nakedness, her upper thighs feeling sticky but she’s forced to ignore it, she’s not got any time to clean up.

‘No.’ She barks, as the handle turns and the door begins to open and she slams it close.

Meanwhile Kylo has grabbed his underwear and jeans up off the floor and is awkwardly and hurriedly pulling them on, keeping his eyes on the door.

‘What?’ Finn snaps with surprise and Rey jerks her head for Kylo to get behind the door, just incase.

He shuffles behind her, and presses himself against the wall taking quiet deep breaths. Rey takes a deep calming breath, her eyes closing for a moment before she grabs the handle and opens the door, just enough for her to slip through and close it behind.

‘Rey? What’s going on?’ Finn demands instantly, crowding her.

She knows she’s blushing as she gulps, avoiding her colleagues’ eyes, and taking a moment to calm her speeding heart. 

‘Nothing. I was in bed.’ She mutters, ushering them away from the door, her eyes flitting around the living area hoping that there’s no evidence of Kylo out there.

‘Sorry. Were you asleep? You do look flush.’ Poe muses as he stops by the kitchen counter.

‘Uh, yeah. This fever, bug, whatever it is, has just wiped me out.’ She mutters, trying to sound convincing, but still not able to meet their gazes.

‘We brought you chicken soup.’ Finn smiles cautiously, gesturing to the container on the counter – it’s big enough for an entire family.

‘We thought you might like some company so we got enough for all three of us.’ Finn adds, his eyes bright as he tilts his head to look at her.

‘O-oh. That’s really nice of you, but I wouldn’t want you to come down with this. I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t stick around.’ She rambles, feeling her face burn redder as she wraps her arms around her middle, and pressing her thighs together.

‘Oh, um okay.’ Poe mutters, and Finn looks utterly crestfallen.

‘I dunno Rey, I think we should stay. Just while you eat something.’ Finn says and Rey’s stomach churns with annoyance and worry. Annoyance that they’re not listening to her, and worry that if they stay any longer then they’ll find out who is hiding in her bedroom.

‘Please, I really don’t want you guys to get sick. You should go. Thank you for the soup but I think it would be better if you leave.’ She states firmly this time, making sure they hear her. But it doesn’t stop her feeling bad about kicking them out but she can’t take the risk of them discovering Kylo.

‘Okay, come on Finn. Let’s leave Rey to rest and recover.’ Poe smiles at Rey as he presses a hand against Finn’s arm.

‘I’m sorry.’ Rey says meekly as she follows them to the door, casting a look over to her bedroom door and feeling her heart skip a beat.

‘I hope you feel better soon.’ Poe smiles as he pats her shoulder and Rey offers him a weak smile in return.

‘Yeah. I wish you would let me stay. I can take care of you instead of you having to look after yourself.’ Finn pleads and Rey’s heart aches with his offer, but she simply cannot let him.

‘I know. But I can look after myself. Even when I’m sick. I don’t want you guys to get ill.’ Rey reiterates as Finn and Poe step out into the hallway.

‘Well call me if you need anything, okay?’ Finn urges and Rey nods, a small smile on her face.

Her boss and her partner step away and Rey shuts the door behind them. Only this time she pushes the bolt across, making sure that there won’t be a repeat of what just happened. 

She sighs and closes her eyes, pressing her forehead against the wood, giving herself a moment to gather herself. The door to her bedroom opens and Kylo peeks out from behind the door, checking that the coast is clear.

Rey opens her eyes as she turns her head to look at Kylo, to find that he’s completely dressed. She straightens up, startled, her brows furrowing.

‘What-what are you doing?’ She asks, stepping away from the door.

‘Um, going.’

‘Why?’ Rey shakes her head, confused.

Kylo doesn’t answer, he doesn’t know why he’s dressed to leave. Perhaps because he feels like he should after nearly being caught. It brought him back to reality, the massive risk that their fling really is.

‘You can’t.’ Rey blurts.

‘Rey-‘

‘I don’t want you to.’

Kylo looks at her cautiously, weariness in his eyes and his brows slightly furrowed.

‘Why not?’ It’s an obvious question, but it stumps Rey. She can’t put her finger on the answer; she just can’t, so she shrugs, eyes flitting up to him.

Kylo takes a deep breath as he walks toward her, and Rey’s stomach knots as she watches him. Sure he’s about to push her aside and walk out and this, whatever this is will all be over.

Instead he backs her up against the wall, a dangerous smirk on his lips and a wicked glint in his eyes. Rey licks her lips as she looks up at him, her heart hammering in her chest.

‘You don’t want me to go, but you can’t say why.’ She shakes her head in reply.

‘Is it because you like me after all Detective Jakken?’ He smirks.

‘I never said I like you.’ Rey replies a coy smile on her lips.

‘You don’t?’

‘No.’ She snickers, trying to hide the smirk from her lips.

‘No?’ He purrs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck.

‘No.’ She grins.

‘So you don’t like this?’ He enquires as he continues to kiss her neck as his fingers pull at the tie to her dressing gown.

‘No.’ Rey whispers, but her body defies her and they both know it.

‘What about this?’ Kylo murmurs as his finger brush over her clit and folds beneath her dressing gown.

‘No.’ She mumbles, biting her lips together as he nips her neck.

‘What about this?’ Kylo whispers as he drops to his knees, pushing her dressing gown open, and leaning forward and pressing a kiss just above her pubic bone.

‘No.’ Rey shakes her head, but her hips arch forward and he chuckles, his fingers trailing up the outside of her thighs.

‘This?’ Kylo murmurs before he slowly licks her clit and Rey can’t help the moan that escapes her lips as he watches her face intently.

‘Fuck Kylo.’ She groans, her hands running through his hair as he sucks on her clit.

He tilts her hips, giving him better access as he teases her entrance with his tongue, his eyes fixed on hers as Rey watches him. She gulps hard and her face is burning red at the sight of Kylo Ren on his knees in front of her pleasuring her with his mouth.

She lets out a groan, resting her head back against the wall and her eyelids flutter shut. Kylo hitches one of her legs over his shoulder, giving himself more room as he runs his fingers around her entrance, occasionally slipping one inside and making Rey buck her hips.

‘Fuck. Oh fuck.’ She gasps her fingernails digging into his scalp as she touches her breasts with her free hand, pinching her erect nipples.

Her toes curl as Kylo slides two fingers into her, his lips still latched around her clit, sucking gently and teasing the bud with the tip of his tongue. He begins thrusting in and out, in and out. And while it’s pushing Rey toward the edge, it’s not enough. 

She wants more, needs more. She needs more of him, not just his fingers. She needs him. 

Rey grips his hair in her fist and almost violently pulls his head back. Kylo lets out a startled yelp as he looks up at her, his eyes wide and hungry, but also a glimmer of panic.

‘Lay-lay down.’ She croaks, her chest heaving.

Kylo looks perplexed for a moment before slowly pulling his fingers out of her, making her moan with the loss. He eases her leg from his shoulder and does as she commands, lying down on the floor, right there in front of her front door.

Rey takes a deep breath in through her nose and out through the mouth before she shifts to straddle him, throwing her dressing gown out behind her so it fans over his legs. Kylo smirks as he watches her, resting back on his elbows and seeing her swiftly undo the fly of his jeans once she’s seated.

‘Well, this is different.’ Kylo snickers, as Rey tugs at his jeans and underwear, pulling them down enough to reveal his erection.

‘Shut up.’ She snaps, but there’s a smirk on her face and she gives his cock a squeeze making him jolt and buck his hips.

‘Fuck Rey. Careful.’ He gasps but her smirk simply grows.

Rey lines Kylo’s cock up with her entrance before slowly easing down onto him with a long groan and gritted teeth, until he’s filling her completely. She leans forward and captures his lips with her own, pressing against him before pushing him down to the floor.

Kylo grips her hips as she begins to rock them, her hands on his chest pinning him down. She lifts her hips, before slamming back down and making him grunt, his hands gripping her tighter, encouraging her and helping her.

Rey leans back, her hands now finding purchase on his legs as she grinds against him, breathing hard as her release builds quickly. Kylo simply lies back, his eyes watching her intently as she rides him.

‘Fuck Rey. Fuck.’ Kylo groans, his head toiling back and his eyes scrunching close as he feels his climax building.

‘Look-look at me.’ Rey pants, giving his legs a squeeze.

Kylo opens his eyes and looks down at her, taking in the movement of her hips, the quiver of her toned abs, the rise and fall of her chest and the flush of her face as she fucks him.

‘That’s it. That’s it.’ She mumbles, her eyes glassy and her jaw slack.

Neither of them are quiet as they hurtle toward their orgasms. The world slips away around them as they hit their releases almost at the same time. Rey collapses against Kylo’s chest, breathless, satisfied. Kylo is breathing hard as he runs his hands up and down her back.

‘Well that’s the most interesting thing I’ve ever done on a floor.’ Kylo snickers with a wicked grin and Rey playfully slaps his chest.

She sighs, running circles with her finger against his chest as she tilts her head to look up at him.

‘So um, are you……going to leave then?’ She chews the inside of her cheek before looking away from him.

‘Well, I’m not going anywhere at the moment, seeing as my cock’s still in you.’ Kylo teases with a deep chuckle.

Rey scoffs loudly, rising up and pressing her hands either side of his head and staring down at his face. They simply stare at one another, dark eyes burning into hazel ones.

‘What have you done to me Kylo Ren?’ She whispers as he reaches up and brushes a stray strand of hair from her cheek.

He doesn’t answer, instead he launches up, crashing his lips against hers and flipping them over so she’s now pressed into the floor. Rey lets out a startled giggle as he attacks her mouth with his own.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ He murmurs against her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha you guys are just awesome :D thank you for the support and everything <3
> 
> And no one said that there can't be fluff in this fic right??
> 
> Oh and as for the food references I've never made the soup, nor tried but I goggled a difficult dish to make and came up with this.

o-o-o-o-o

With the chicken soup eaten and after falling asleep wrapped around one another on the couch, it’s early evening and Rey is hungry. But not just for food.

She quirks her eyebrow as Kylo moves around her small kitchenette masterfully throwing together a stir-fry. She’s sat at the small two-seater dining table, her chin resting on her palm and elbow on the table as Kylo chops up red, yellow and green peppers, some spring onions, a garlic clove, a carrot, some sweet corn, and sugar-snap peas. He then adds a couple of tablespoons of hoisin sauce and soy sauce and Rey’s mouth is watering from the delicious smell.

‘Do you want to have a beer or a soft drink?’ He asks as he cooks their vegetarian stir-fry.

‘Well I do actually need to go to work tomorrow so I don’t think a beer is the best choice.’ Rey points out, a disappointed expression on her face as Kylo glances over at her.

‘Isn’t that a shame?’ He teases with a smirk on his lips and Rey scoffs at him as she gets to her feet and steps over to the fridge.

She grabs the last of two cans of diet cola and is about to get the second one for Kylo,

‘Hey it doesn’t mean I can’t have a beer.’ He chuckles and Rey shakes her head as she grabs one of the bottles out of a pack she keeps stocked for when Finn and Poe come round.

She pops open the beer and offers it to Kylo. But just as he’s about to take it from her hand she quickly lifts it to her lips and takes a big swig of the alcohol.

‘Hey, get your own.’ Kylo bemoans.

‘It is my own. Seeing as I paid for it.’ She snickers with a grin on her face.

‘Oh you’re going to pay for it. Mark my words, you’re going to pay.’ He tells her, his voice low and husky.

Rey feels her heart flutter and her stomach flip-flop as she lets out a strangled gasp at the wicked glint in his eye. Sensations instantly pool in the pit of her stomach and for a moment she considers just skipping dinner and going straight to after’s.

But it smells too good to skip, so Rey takes a steadying breath, not noticing the triumphant smirk on his lips as he returns his attentions to what he’s cooking. 

She sits back down at the table and chews on her thumbnail, trying to decide exactly how she can make Kylo pay before her. But then a guilty pang fills her heart at the very recent memory of tying him up. The look of fear and then resignation in his eyes. Her brows furrow as she considers the reasons.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Kylo asks as he places a bowl of stir-fry in front of her.

‘Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just thinking.’ She mumbles, a tinge of pink brushing her cheeks.

‘Oh you don’t want to be doing too much of that.’ He snickers as he sits down opposite her after grabbing his beer from the counter.

‘Hey.’ Rey scoffs, giving him a playfully soft kick to the shin and he chuckles while picking up his cutlery.

‘Oh my gosh. This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?’ Rey mumbles with a mouthful of stir-fry, her eyes wide with delight.

‘It’s only a stir-fry. It’s hardly Consommé.’ He smiles, tucking in himself.

‘I don’t know what that is.’ Rey replies, feeling a little embarrassed.

‘It’s a clear soup made from meat, tomato, egg whites and stock-‘

‘And you can make it?’

Kylo chuckles shaking his head.

‘No, no. I tried it once, but failed miserably so I won’t be trying it again any time soon. So you’re safe for now.’ He tells her and her eyes fire up to look at him.

‘For now?’ Rey enquires, chewing the corner of her bottom lip.

‘Ye-ah. Um, have I said something wrong?’ Kylo asks, lowering his fork into his food, looking straight at her.

‘What no. No. Of course not.’ Rey smiles before filling her mouth with another forkful of stir-fry.

Kylo nods, watching her. A smile plays on his lips at the sight of the rosy blush forming on her cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh fuck yes. Oh fuck.’ Rey pants as Kylo thrusts in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips to keep her steady.

The water from the showerhead is pouring down Rey’s back. It’s turning cool from how long they’ve already been in there.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo grunts, as he pushes deep into her and she groans loudly, arching her hips and pressing into him.

He wraps an arm around her, his fingers brushing over her neat thatch of hair and down to her clit. Rey bucks her hips and lets out a moan that echoes around the shower cubicle, her eyes fluttering close.

‘Yes.’ Rey’s fingers curl against the tiles as she presses her forehead against the wall. 

Her pulse is racing as she falls head first toward her orgasm. She didn’t have as many orgasms in all her previous relationships as she has over the past couple of days with Kylo. He just knows how to pleasure her body and make it sing. 

‘That’s it. Yeah, that’s it.’ He murmurs as her inner walls begin to clench around his cock with her release, so he quickens his finger against her tender bud.

The feel of Rey hitting her peek and the sound of her gasping and panting, trying to catch her breath pushes Kylo over the edge and he climaxes blurting her name.

Kylo leans down and presses kisses to the back of her shoulder as he tries to calm himself.

‘Fuck you’re amazing.’ He whispers against her skin, his words almost being drowned out by the now cold water, but Rey catches them and a smirk spreads across her lips.

Kylo slips out of her as Rey settles back down from her tiptoes and turns around to face him as he switches off the shower.

‘You’re not so bad yourself.’ She smiles looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Kylo scoffs but there’s a happy smile on his face.

‘I think we should get out before we get too wrinkly. You don’t want to see me like that.’ She quips stepping forward and Kylo moves out of her way.

‘Oh I dunno. I think you’d look cute all wrinkly.’ Kylo says forgetting himself but Rey stops, her eyes wide.

She slowly turns around to face him, not even trying to mask her surprise and confusion. Kylo looks down at the floor, taking a deep breath excuses running through his mind.

‘What did you say?’ Rey asks cautiously, eyeing him suspiciously.

‘Uh, um.’ Kylo mumbles, his face flushing.

‘Do you think I’m cute Kylo?’

‘No. No I said I think you’d look cute all wrinkly.’ He tells her, his eyes flitting from side to side but not looking at her.

Rey grins as she steps forward, closing the small gap between them. She reaches up and brushes her hand down his cheek, his eyes firing up to meet hers.

‘I do look really cute when I’m all wrinkly.’ She smirks before pecking his lips with her own and spinning on her heels, sauntering out of the bathroom completely naked.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sighs quietly as she glances at the clock on the nightstand – 01.57. She closes her eyes briefly before rolling onto her back and stares up at the ceiling for a moment.

Her world has completely and utterly changed in the space of forty-eight hours. Ever since she sought him out during her disasterous date. Everything has shifted and moved, so much so that’s she’s not even sure where she stands anymore. 

How did Kylo Ren go from the criminal she’d spent so long trying to put behind bars, to the man lying next to her in bed and has given her the most incredible experience and opened her eyes to who she truly is? 

She knows the answer deep down, it’s because there was always something there, between them. From that very first meeting right up until now, there is something. An unseen energy, an invisible pull. They’ve been drawn to one another from the off.

He even forgave her when she sliced his face open with a knife that first meeting. He even vouched for her, to save her job. Telling everyone that he was the aggressor and Rey had acted in self-defense.

She sighs again, her brows furrowed together as she chews on her bottom lip. She shifts onto her side, facing Kylo. Her eyes scan over his face, taking in his features – his aquiline nose, full pouty lips and long eyelashes, not to mention the scar. 

She knows that in a few hours this whole crazy fuck-fest will come to an end and they’ll go back to who they were. Rey the Detective and Kylo the criminal, well criminal informant.

But is that what she really wants? She’s not sure as she looks as his sleeping face; he looks so calm and peaceful. Something she never really expected to see in Kylo Ren.

Rey sighs as she closes her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this crack pot porn with minimal plot drabble :D
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know by dropping me a comment :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this crack fic. 
> 
> But like with most Reylo (and screen Rey/Kylo) there has to be angst. So here is some....

o-o-o-o-o

The moment he hears Rey’s breathing hitch and change he opens his eyes and turns his head to look over at her. He takes a silent deep breath before slowly crawling from beneath the covers.

They’d not discussed how he’d leave, so Kylo took the decision upon himself and decided that leaving while she slept was the best answer. It would eliminate the awkward embarrassment, the attempt at conversation and the look os regret and disbelief that it happened in the first place.

He quietly pulls on his clothes that he’d laid neatly on a chair, repeatedly glancing over at Rey’s sleeping form and freezing every time she let out a soft sigh or slight whimper.

Soon enough he’s fully dressed and standing next to the bed, boots in hand. He takes a long breath through his nose and slowly exhales before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to her temple. But as quickly as it begins he ends it, hurrying away from Rey and the bed toward the door.

Kylo creeps through her apartment and his heart is racing and his breath is caught in his chest as he slowly unlocks the front door, his eyes fixed on the half closed bedroom door.

Once opened he dives out into the corridor, pulling the door swiftly close behind him and breathing a sigh of relief. Relief of getting out of there without waking Rey and then having to explain why he was doing a midnight flit.

Kylo dashes down the dimly hit corridor, boots still in hand and the smell of Rey’s body wash and shampoo in his nose. A fragrant reminder of what they had.

As soon as he’s outside in the street he stops to pull on his boots, his heart still pounding in his chest. His blood pumping from a mix of excitement and regret.

As he walks through the quiet streets of the city, heading for the cold and empty apartment he calls home a void forms in his chest. Where his heart should be. He sighs loudly, eyes closing and hand running through his hair. That void and pain didn’t exist before, before all of this. Before Rey Jakken stormed into his office and rode him.

But he needs to be strong and not just for himself, for her as well. Because in two days he won’t ever see her again. And if he was honest that breaks his heart.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is angry.

Furious even.

But that’s all on the inside. On the outside she’s the personification of cool, calm and collected as she walks across the bullpen toward her desk.

‘Hey peanut, you feeling better?’ Finn smiles up from his chair, a coffee cup in his hand.

‘Yeah, thank you.’ Rey replies a little bluntly and Finn’s eyes narrow slightly as she sits down and boots up her laptop.

‘Rey. A word please.’ Poe calls from the doorway of his office and Rey flinches and her stomach clenches as she gulps.

‘Uh oh, someone’s in trouble.’ Finn snickers with a friendly smile as Rey gets to her feet and heads for Poe’s office.

‘Close the door.’ Poe tells her from is position behind his desk and Rey hand trembles as she does as he asks.

She steps over to his desk, but refuses to sit down.

‘Are you feeling better?’ Poe questions, a wicked twinkle glinting in his eyes as he looks up at her.

‘Yes.’

‘Good. Good. So Rey, who is _he_?’ Poe looks her straight in the eye and Rey’s heart stops, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open.

‘You know it’s cool. It’s cool. You don’t have to tell me who _he_ is. But you really shouldn’t be taking sick days so you can stay in bed with your mystery man.’ Poe tells her and Rey’s chin quivers, feeling like a naughty little girl being told off.

‘Sorry.’ She mumbles, now unable to look her boss in the eye as her palms go sweaty and she grips the back of the chair.

No, it’s okay. But next time do it on your own time.’ Poe smiles trying to ease the sudden tension and Rey forces a smile in return.

Rey nods, and steps away from the desk heading for the door. Her hand is on the handle when Poe shifts in his chair and takes a breath.

‘Oh and Kylo Ren isn’t your problem anymore.’ He announces and Rey spins around with her brows furrowed.

‘What?’ She snaps.

‘Oh uh yeah. The Feds are taking the case. They’ll be here this afternoon for the exchange. And Kylo Ren will be out of your hair. He’ll be going into witness protection I believe.’ Poe explains, a happy look on his face and a single nod, dismissing her back into the bullpen.

Rey feels lightheaded as she opens the door and steps back of Poe’s office. She makes her way over to her desk, not even seeing anything around her.

‘Rey, are you okay? You looks a bit peaky.’ Finn enquires as he stands up from his chair looking at her with concern.

‘Uh, um. I-I-I need to get some air.’ She mutters, not looking at Finn as she almost stumbles through the bullpen and out of the door, welcoming the blast of cold air that hits her once she steps out into the street.

Rey staggers away from the front door and down to the alley before pressing herself against the wall, breathing hard, and feeling like she’s having a panic attack.

Her fingers fumble for her phone in her pocket, her eyes welling with tears as her mind reels at the news Poe just landed on her. That soon she will never see Kylo again.

But that simply cannot happen. Not after what happened. She was hurt enough to find him gone from her bed when she woke up that morning, so for him to just disappear from her life entirely is too much to accept.

She needs to see him again. Even if it’s to say goodbye.

Rey fires off a quick text message telling him that she needs to see him ASAP as the tears spill from her eyes and roll down her flush cheeks and she takes deep breathes. Trying to calm and steady herself.

Rey grips her phone tightly in her hand, her pulse racing as she waits for his reply, staring down at the blank screen. Praying and urging it to light up with a message alert from him.

After what feels like too long a message alert appears on the screen and she scrambles to open it up. Breathing a loud sigh of relief seeing him tell her that he’ll pick her up in thirty minutes and giving her a pick up location.

Now feeling less shaky Rey straightens up and brushes the tears from her cheeks and the unspent ones from her eyes. She takes a deep breath before heading back to the precinct. She needs a favour.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad now that I've added a bit of plot?!?!
> 
> Also if there are any mistakes, sorry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support of this crack plot fic :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is standing just inside the emergency stairwell of the underground car park, arms wrapped around her middle as she peers through the safety glass watching for Kylo’s car.

She knows his car – a matt black Aston Martin DB9 GT. She’d admired it a often enough when she’s turned up the First Order “offices” for a number of enquires into their various business interests.

She hears it before she sees it. It’s not the most subtle of cars, but not an uncommon sound for the heart of the city. Not with the businessmen, lawyers and celebrities that frequent the area.

It comes to a stop right outside the door and Rey dashes out of her hiding place, keeping her head down and quickly climbing into the car.

Kylo doesn’t speak but he does glance over at her as she pulls the door close. He then takes off as Rey buckles up.

The air is thick with tension as Kylo makes his way through the late mid morning traffic, heading for only he knows where. Rey grinds her teeth, scowling, her knuckles turning white as she grips the armrest.

You could cut the tension with a knife as Kylo pulls in next to an abandoned shipping container at the desolate and decaying dock – a once thriving area of industry but now a shadow of its former self.

He cuts the engine and Rey is practically ready to explode, even her chest is heaving.

‘Is this where you dump the bodies?’ Rey sneers, not even hiding the angry hiss in her tone.

‘Rey.’ Kylo sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face her.

‘Don’t you fucking Rey me. Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t. You. Dare.’ Rey snarls, turning to face him, her face a blaze of anger and fury.

‘If this is about me leaving before you woke up-‘ He starts, receiving a steely glare from her.

‘No. No, this is about you lying to me.’ Rey growls.

‘Wh-what? Lying? What have I lied about?’ He shrugs looking confused.

‘Oh I don’t know. Let me see. Ummmmm, oh I don’t know. Witness Protection.’ Rey spits at him, angry and devastated tears forming in her hazel eyes.

‘Oh.’ Kylo murmurs, his shoulders sagging and he looks down at the center console.

‘Oh? Oh! Is that all you can say, fucking oh!’ The tears fall hot and fast from her eyes and she angrily rubs them away with her knuckles.

‘Rey-‘

‘I let you into my apartment. Into my bed. And you don’t have the fucking balls to tell me that you’re going into Witness Protection. You let me find out from my boss. Was I just a final bunk up for you? One last notch on your bedpost before you fuck off and start your new life?’ Rey snaps, ripping off her seatbelt and nearly cracking the window.

‘Why do you even care? You know what it was. We fucked and it was out of this world, but now we have to face facts. It was never going to be anything more. You’re a fucking Detective for god’s sake Rey. And I’m nothing more than a fucking criminal. It would never work.’ Kylo counters, tears burning the backs of his eyes, his hand balling into a fist against the steering wheel.

‘You still should have told me.’ She yelps, sounding pathetic to her own ears.

‘Why? What difference would it have made, huh? Would you have not done it? You set the ball rolling Rey. You. You came into my office-‘ Kylo growls, pointing his finger at her to emphasis his point.

‘I know alright. I know. I know I’m to blame for this. But that doesn’t excuse you for lying to me. How long have you known?’ Rey asks, a little softer but no less angry.

‘It came up when I was talking to my mother. She said that she would refer the case to the Feds and that Witness Protection was a likely outcome. That going against Snoke and Hux was going to end either one of two ways. My death or I leave the city and go far away. Where not even they could find me.’ Kylo sighs, looking genuinely sorry for not telling her.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Rey asks, her voice croaking with emotion.

‘Because I wanted the time we had together to be what it was.’ He replies honestly, the tips of his ears flushing red.

‘And what was that?’ Rey presses and Kylo glances up but then back down, now his cheeks are burning.

‘Everything. Everything that I wanted.’ He whispers, the tears burning his eyelids.

Rey’s whole body sags, all that furious anger evaporating at his words, the crackle of his voice, the unspent tears in his eyes, and the blush on his pale skin.

‘And did you want it to continue?’

Kylo scoffs, a heartbroken look in his eyes.

‘More than anything. In an ideal world. But that’s just a pipe dream. Always will be.’ He tells her mournfully, a sad smile on his lips.

‘Why? Why is it just a pipe dream?’ Rey sniffs, tears starting to fall from her eyes once again.

‘Because….because we’re from completely different worlds. You’re a Detective. You’re strong, and honest. And I’m a criminal. Weak and foolish. It’d never work. Not even in an ideal world. It wouldn’t work.’ Kylo shakes his head, resigned to his fate.

Rey sighs, sagging back into her seat and closes her eyes.

‘I don’t want to lose you.’ She whispers, under her breath, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Rey is unaware that Kylo heard her and he bites his lip as he looks at her. He doesn’t want to loose her either, but what can he do?

o-o-o-o-o

The drive back to the car park is silent, but the tension is gone. Instead it’s been replaced by sadness, disappointment and heartbreak.

Kylo pulls into the far corner where the light is out, leaving the space in darkness. He turns off the ignition, but his hands grip the steering wheel as he looks straight ahead.

‘Well, I guess if this is the last time I’m going to see you then….’ Rey sniffles undoing her seatbelt and turning to face Kylo.

She reaches up, her fingers brushing his jaw; he lets her turn his head toward her. His eyes slowly look over her face. He can just about see her watery eyes and quivering chin in the darkness.

‘A final kiss?’ She asks before leaning in toward him and pressing her lips against his.

He doesn’t stop her or push her away. Instead he lets her kiss him, his hands still gripping the steering wheel and his knuckles turning white. But soon he has to give in, and submit to her.

Give in to her hungry yet heartbroken wistful kiss. To her needy pawing hands on his face. To the sound of his own heartbeat, how it’s almost beating out of his chest. To his own feelings swirling in his stomach, telling him that this is what he wants.

He quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to face her, kissing her back with all of his desire and passion. His hands cupping her jaw and fingers brushing her skin. The thought of loosing her is killing him inside. He simply cannot let that happen.

When Rey eventually pulls back, breaking the kiss and gasping for air she looks at him, so defeated and heartbroken.

‘I can’t lose you.’ Kylo murmurs, looking her straight in the eye and there it is – that glimmer of hope that captured him long ago.

That is all that Rey needs right now. It’s enough, for now. She grabs the door handle and opens it and is halfway out the door when Kylo grabs her wrist, tugging her back.

Kylo leans forward and whispers in her ear.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> What do you think Kylo whispered at the end??


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we're almost at the end of this crack fic!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time and having a read of this :) It means a lot <3
> 
> Also as for what Kylo whispered it will forever remain a mystery like Bill Murray and Scar Jo in Lost in Translation. But hopefully the gist of it will be obvious in this chapter :D

o-o-o-o-o

‘MITAKA.’ Kylo bellows from inside his office, calling for his assistant.

The door bursts open and the timid, afraid and panic stricken young man hurries inside, a look of absolute fear in his eyes.

‘S-s-sir?’ Mitaka bumbles, shaking like a leaf as she stops in front of Kylo’s desk.

‘I’d like you to show George out, please.’ Kylo asks, looking between the man sitting the other side of his desk, and then up at the deathly pale face of his assistant.

Mitaka nods repeatedly, taking a step back, allowing George room to get to his feet. Kylo gets to his own as George offers his hand and Kylo shakes it.

‘Kylo.’ George nods, a knowing look in his eyes before breaking the handshake and stepping away.

Mitaka escorts the older gentleman from the office, pulling the door close behind him. Leaving Kylo alone. He sinks down into his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and running his fingers through his hair. He lets out a loud breath, his eyes glancing over the document in front of him.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat at her desk, nervous and fidgeting. She bites the corner of her bottom lip as she looks over toward the closed door of Poe’s office. The Captain isn’t alone. Leia and Luke are in there as well. Her stomach churns, making her feel nauseous.

She looks across at Finn. He’s doing some paperwork, focused and concentrated, like she should be. But she can’t. Not with everything that is happening. Not when it feels like her whole world is about to crack and shatter in to a dark and empty abyss.

She takes a deep breath and rises to her feet. Her legs feel like jelly and all the sounds of the bustling precinct fall away into a blur of noise. Her eyes are firmly fixed on that door. And who sits beyond.

Rey instinctively checks her police issue gun in the holster on her hip. The safety is on and she moves her hand away. Finn looks up, is brows furrowing when he sees the zoned in look of her face.

‘Hey Rey, are you okay? You’re not feeling sick again are you?’ He asks, but she doesn’t hear him, his voice joining the blur of background noise.

She steps toward Poe’s office, ignoring Finn, even when he calls out her name again. She has to do this. Her heart is hammering in her chest and her throat is dry. But she is determined and focused. It must be done.

Rey doesn’t knock. Instead she just grabs the handle and opens the door, stepping inside despite the startled reactions of her superiors. She pushes the door close behind her and her hand again reaches for her weapon.

Poe’s eyes widen as he sees where her hand is, ‘Rey!’ he yelps, looking up at her face.

‘I quit.’ Rey blurts so fast it surprises even herself.

‘Wh-what?’ Leia gasps, looking up at Rey from her seat in front of Poe’s desk.

Rey pulls her gun from the holster and then her badge from her waistband.

‘I quit.’ She repeats, tears burning the back of her eyes.

‘Rey, what’s going on?’ Luke asks, rising to his feet from the seat next to his twin, bewilderment in all of their eyes.

‘I don’t want to be a cop anymore. I can’t be. This isn’t what I want. Not anymore.’ She mumbles, admitting it out loud and making it real.

‘Rey, what are you doing? Are you crazy? Is this about what I said earlier? About using sick days to be with your boyfriend, because if it is-‘

‘No. No. It’s not. I just can’t do this anymore.’ She interrupts Poe, looking straight at him and seeing his shock and disappointment.

‘What’s happened? Something’s happened. I can tell. Please, you can tell me.’ Poe implores but Rey shakes her head, fighting back the tears.

‘I want something more. Something else. Something I can’t get here. I’m sorry.’ Rey steps forward and places the gun and badge on the desk and turns to leave.

‘Is this about Kylo?’ Leia asks and it makes Rey freeze in her tracks.

She gulps hard before slowly turning around to face them again. Desperate to mask her face for any true indication of her reasons. That he is the main reason she has just ended her policing career.

‘I know you worked so hard on that case, and for the Feds to come and take over must be difficult. But it is not a reflection of your abilities as a Detective, Rey. Or you. You are a highly valued member of the Police Force. You are a well-respected Detective. You have such potential and a glittering career ahead of you, I know that. So please don’t be disheartened by what’s happened. The case was always going to go Federal eventually. There was no way we could have kept it. Certainly not once Kylo Ren got involved. So please don’t let you’re feelings over this cloud your judgment. Take some time to think this through. Make sure you’re making the right decision.’ Leia states as she rises to her feet, looking right at Rey.

Rey doesn’t know what to say. With Leia standing there only a couple of feet away from her it would be so easy to reveal the truth. That it is because of Kylo Ren. That her decision is because of the woman’s son. But not like she believes.

‘It hasn’t. I’ve made up my mind. I’m leaving immediately.’ Rey mutters, swallowing the truth. They can’t hear it. They wouldn’t understand.

Leia sighs, resigning herself to the fact that Rey can’t be swayed. They let her go. Rey steps back out into the bullpen, and into civilian life.

She needs to act fast.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Mitaka. I need you to do something incredibly important for me. You understand.’ Kylo glares at the frightened man, who nods profusely.

‘I need you to deliver this envelope to Leia Organa. It has to go to her and her alone. No one but her. Do you understand?’

‘Y-yes.’ Mitaka nods, eyes fixed on the white envelope in Kylo’s hand.

‘You need to deliver it at ten o’clock this evening. Not a minute before and not a minute after. Dead on ten. And wait till she opens it, she’s a suspicious woman. Then you are to come straight back here. Come into the office, you don’t have to knock. Come over to the desk. Understand?’ Kylo tells the man who nods in understanding at his instructions.

‘Repeat what I said.’

‘I-I-I’m to deliver that letter to Leia Organa. No one but her. At ten o’clock, not a minute before or a minute after. Wait for her to open it. Then I am to come straight back here. Come into the office, I don’t need to knock and come over to the desk.’ Mitaka replies and Kylo nods in satisfaction as he walks back round the desk.

‘Good. And then when you get to the desk you’ll find something very important waiting for you.’ Kylo adds and Mitaka’s brows knit together in confusion as he looks up at his boss.

‘Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I have faith in you.’ Kylo nods and Mitaka stands a little taller thanks to the praise.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is standing out the front of her building. A black duffle bag at her feet, full of her worldly possessions, not much to account for over twenty years. But it’s hers.

She takes a deep breath, her eyes drifting close as she recalls returning to her apartment after quitting her job. Sitting on the couch and bursting out laughing and crying. A mix of hysteria.

Then she sprang into action. She wrote a number of letters, revealing small truths. Telling Finn that she is happy, the happiest she’s ever been. Telling Poe that he was right, it is because of a man. Telling them both that she loves them, that she will always treasure their friendships, their love and them. But that she needs to follow her heart.

And that is what she’s doing as the Aston Martin pulling round the corner and up to the curb. She grins on instinct, picking up her bag and reaching for the door handle.

‘You ready?’ Kylo asks from the drivers seat as Rey glances back over her shoulder, up at the apartment she’s just quit – having donated everything she’s not taking with her to charity.

‘More than.’ She replies as she tosses the bag into the back and slides into the passenger seat, pulling the door close.

Kylo smiles at her before leaning over and they share a quick kiss. Rey’s heart flutters with excitement, joy and love.

He takes off. Car roaring off down the street, heading for their future.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is curled up into Kylo’s side as he gazes out of the small window. He looks down at his watch and sighs, a small smile creeping across his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Leia’s brows furrow as she accepts the letter from the terrified looking man at her door. There’s a gun holstered on her hip. Mitaka shuffles nervously, as Leia pulls the letter out of the envelope. But there’s still a heavy weight in the envelope. She looks inside, to find a key, peeking her interest even more.

Mitaka mumbles that he should go and Leia’s eyes narrow as Mitaka edges away from the door. She looks down at the folded page, cautious and suspicious. She unfolds it and reads.

Mom,

It was all because of a beam of the purest and brightest light.

Ben

She lets out a gasp, tears instantly burning in her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

Mitaka approaches the door and turns the handle, but it doesn’t open. He fumbles for his keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He flips the light-switch and walks over to the desk as he’d been instructed.

There sat in the middle of the desk is an envelope with his name on it. He picks it up and with trembling fingers he opens it up, pulling out a document. His eyes scan over the first page and they widen in an instant, his mouth falling open. It’s a legal document, detailing the transfer of the bar and restaurant from Kylo Ren to Dopheld Mitaka.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo chuckles to himself and Rey looks up at him. He turns his head to look down at her.

‘You okay?’ Rey mumbles.

‘Are you happy?’ He enquires softly.

‘I am now.’ She whispers and he pulls her tighter against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter - ek!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, to leave a kudos' or a comment - they are all very much appreciated. <3
> 
> Hope you like it :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey takes a deep breath. The taste of the salt of the ocean on her lips. She’s happy. Happier than she’s ever been. The happiest.

Her eyelids flutter open, a smile on her face. She turns her head and hears splashing coming from outside. Her smiles widens when she hears breathing and the wet slap of feet on the deck outside the room.

‘You’re awake?’ Kylo states obviously as he roughly rubs a towel through his hair, standing in the doorway completely naked.

‘It would appear so.’ She teases, giving him a suggestive look.

Kylo growls as he jumps onto the bed, making Rey yelp. He rips away the thin white sheet covering her, to reveal that she too is naked.

‘Hmmmm. Just how I like my women.’ He snickers, a wicked glint in his eye.

‘And how’s that?’ She asks innocently.

‘Naked. And hungry for my cock.’ He grinss and Rey rolls her eyes at the triumphant look in his eyes.

‘Nope. I’m not hungry. Sorry.’ Rey sasses as she goes to get out of bed, but Kylo springs on her, pinning her to the bed.

‘Get off you’re wet.’ Rey squeaks as Kylo shakes his hair in her face, and slips his hand between her legs.

‘It appears I’m not the only one.’ He growls, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, as he pushes two fingers inside her.

Rey can’t help the wanton groan that tumbles from her mouth as she presses herself into his hand. Kylo leans down and licks a strip up her neck and Rey’s eyes slowly close, her hands move up into his hair, lacing through the wet strands.

Kylo nibbles and kisses along her jaw up to her mouth, finding her lips and kissing her in a long, slow and sensual kiss, as his fingers pump in and out of her.

‘Do you want more?’ Kylo whispers breathlessly against her lips, his fingers going deeper and deeper and Rey groans louder and bucks her hips.

‘Umm.’ Rey murmurs.

‘Do you want my cock?’ Kylo purrs, nipping her earlobe and watching her face carefully.

‘Uh huh.’ Rey gasps, riding his hand, her eyes scrunched close.

Kylo lets out a devilish chuckle as he slowly removes his fingers, making Rey moan at the emptiness. He encourages her onto her side, before lying down behind her. Rey looks over her shoulder back at him, and he leans forward and kisses her tenderly.

He slides his cock into her, the feeling making them both groan. Kylo slips his hand over her waist and down to her pussy. His still slick fingers quickly find her clit. Rey is already so stimulated from his fingers that already she’s teetering on the brink of her release as he slowly thrusts in and out of her.

Rey reaches back and her fingers grip Kylo’s hair, pulling his head forward. He begins sucking on her shoulder, knowing that she’ll bruise. But he doesn’t care, why should he. They’re in the ocean, off the coast of a tropical island, just them on board the Falcon.

Rey moans deeply as she hits her climax, her whole body trembling with her release as he continues to rub her clit, making her shudder.

The feel of her inner walls clenching around his erection sends Kylo over the edge a few moments later gasping her name. They’re both breathing hard as their bodies slump spent against one another.

They stay like that for a little while before Kylo eases out of her. He presses a kiss to her shoulder and climbs off the bed. Rey’s eyes are closed as she smiles happy and satisfied. She hears a loud splash and sits up looking out through the open doors.

Rey climbs out of bed and walks out onto the deck, completely naked and unashamed. She looks over the side to see Kylo treading water, a happy smile on his lips.

‘Come on sweetheart. Come and join me.’ Kylo smiles and Rey shakes her head.

Despite living on a yacht these past couple of weeks Rey has only tentatively begun learning to swim. So she’d never considered the thought of jumping in, least of all from the deck.

‘Come on, you can do it. I know you can. Come on.’ Kylo encourages and Rey bites her lips together, wrapping her arms around her middle.

‘I can’t.’ She yelps, looking over the edge.

‘You can. You can do this. Come on. Come on Rey. You can do it. I believe in you. You’re the strongest person I know. This is nothing. And I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? Trust me. Do you trust me?’ He asks and she nods.

‘Okay. I’m going to do it. I’m gonna do it.’ She mutters before taking a few steps back and then a deep breath.

Rey shrieks the entire time but closes her mouth just before she hits the water.

‘Whoooo. See I told you, you could do it.’ Kylo grins as Rey emerges coughing a little, but quickly he’s on her, helping her.

Kylo pulls her into his arms and she gratefully wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his wet yet warm skin.

‘I love you Rey Jakken.’ Kylo murmurs as he swims them round to the back of the yacht and the steps.

‘I love you too Kylo Ren.’ Rey smiles before kissing him, and it soon becomes passionate as he presses her back against the metal steps.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is nestled into Kylo’s side. They’re lying on a rug they’ve strewn over the deck. She’s running circles over his heart with her finger. She shivers a little from the cool night breeze. Kylo pulls her closer against him before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

‘Are you happy?’ He murmurs, his eyes focusing on the starry sky above them.

‘The happiest I’ve ever been.’ Rey replies softly a small contented smile on her lips.

‘So you don’t regret leaving then?’ He enquires, now looking down towards her.

Rey rises up onto her hands, looking at her boyfriend as he runs his hands down her back.

‘No I don’t. Why would you ask that?’ She questions, her brows knitting together.

‘Because I don’t want you to regret leaving your life for me. Leaving everything that you knew. Everything that you had. Your friends. Your career-‘ He begins to explain and Rey shakes her head.

‘Kylo, I left because I wanted to. Because _I love you_. Because I want to be with you. Of course I miss Finn and Poe and…..’ She trails off, looking down.

‘My mom and uncle?’ He fills in for her and she looks up, meeting his dark eyes and nods.

‘Yes. But I don’t necessarily miss being a cop. I think people wanted me to be a cop more than I did. Don’t get me wrong I enjoyed it. I learnt a lot, but I don’t think it was ever really what I wanted. I think I just got swept up in it once I met your uncle; and with Finn being in the Academy, and then meeting Poe and your mom, I just got caught up in it. It gave me a direction, something to work towards. But I don’t think deep down it was what I wanted.’ She explains sitting up properly next to him and crossing her legs.

Kylo follows suite and sits up as well, facing her.

‘So what do you want? For a career?’ He asks, genuinely intrigued.

‘I dunno really. I was good at mechanics when I was younger. I liked it. So maybe something to do with that.’ She smiles and shrugs at the memories of getting stuck into taking an engine apart, figuring out how it works and then putting it back together again.

‘Really?’ Kylo gasps, his eyes wide and a smile on his full lips.

Rey’s brows furrow, not quite sure if his reaction is from disbelief or mockery.

‘Yes.’ She replies coolly.

‘Me too.’

‘What?’

‘When I was a kid. I loved machines, engines, mechanics. Engineering. My Dad was a war pilot. He taught me mechanics. We used to spend hours together fixing things up. That was until I was sent to live with my uncle. Then I just stopped doing it. Then I joined the Police Cadets and then the Academy. Became a cop. And well you know the rest.’ He smiles sheepishly, reaching out and taking her hand between both of his.

‘Ummm. Yes I do.’ She nods, but she can’t fight her smile.

‘So what do you say we set up shop somewhere?’ He smiles and Rey’s mouth falls open in surprise.

‘Really? You mean that?’ She giggles.

‘Of course. I’d do anything for you. You know that.’ Kylo replies, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from her face as Rey grins with delight.

‘Okay. Let’s do it.’ She squeaks before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering his face with kisses.

Kylo chuckles deeply before falling back against the rug, his arms wrapped around her wait.

This is more than he could ever have dreamed of. The woman he loves more than anything in the entire galaxy in his arms, and freedom ahead of him, and all thanks to her. Because she – over time – showed him that the life he’d been living was no life at all.

That in truth he was a slave, nothing more than a pawn in Snoke’s battle against his family. That he’d never truly be happy or free until he broke those ties, and brought them down.

And brought them down he did. The key he left his mom lead her to a cache of information, documents, drugs, weapons and money that the First Order had hidden and stored away. It was more than enough evidence to tear them down and put the key players – Snoke, Hux, Phasma in federal prison for the rest of their days.

It was all because of her. All because of Rey.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the silly idea in my head that just had to be put to page.
> 
> Disney and Lucasfilm own the characters.


End file.
